


Flame in your heart

by Cuilchan, Juls SK Vernet (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Wildemounters [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, soft bois in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuilchan/pseuds/Cuilchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Juls%20SK%20Vernet
Summary: After the trip to the Vergesson Sanatorium the party regroups in Rexxentrum, at Seth's house. Finally, over too many shots of Marquesian Cordial, the budding attraction between the haughty cleric and the lovely barbarian finds its resolution.
Series: Wildemounters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217156
Kudos: 1





	Flame in your heart

**Flame in your heart**

As the door of Seth’s room closes behind them with a dull click, Axton can feel his cheeks burn. He could handle spirits fine usually, but the Marquesian Cordial Seth offered the entire party is turning out to be the kind of foe that sneaks out on you and then hits you on the back of the head. Seth seems mostly unfazed, a sign that he is more used to it than he probably is. If Seth had generally been the kind of person to relax around people, Axton wouldn’t even know that he’d been drinking any. But he knows better. He can see it in the way Seth let his shoulders drop, and in the way his eyes have stopped scanning every corner of the room for any possible threat. They’re safe and he can let go.

The room only lets a faint amount of moonlight in, covering the quiet space with its silver rays. Seth decidedly draws the curtains of the window, the darkness enveloping the two of them only for a moment, until Seth snaps his fingers to light a candle.

“Seth, I’m so sorry about before.” Axton’s voice is fairly quiet, but the embarrassment is tangible in his tone. The shadows dance on Seth’s face as the candle burns.

“I am fairly certain my dignity was bruised more than my ass.” He gestures for Axton to get closer, which Axton does. “I seem to have a tendency to do that sort of thing around you.”

Axton chuckles. “I grew up in a brothel. I have no use for dignity.” His head bends down slightly and his lips graze the shell of Seth’s ear. “Can I touch you?”

“Please.” Seth murmurs and in a moment Axton’s lips close around the shell of his ear and his arms snake around his waist. He brings Seth closer to his naked chest. Seth lets his hands explore the broadness of it, stunned in silent contemplation. His fingertips run down his muscles and they’re so light that Axton cannot help but shiver. He could let Seth do this all night and he doubts it would get any less thrilling at any light touch on his skin. Seth, however, has other plans and as his hands now curve around his ass, his fingertips immediately find the naked skin under the leather loincloth. He gives it a firm squeeze. 

“You really aren’t wearing much, huh?”

Axton hums. “Lucky you.”

Seth blushes, not expecting the smugness that came with Axton’s tone. He recovers quickly and frames Axton’s face in his palms, their noses touching only for a second before their lips clash.

The kiss is so much softer, slower than the ones on the sofa, but nonetheless eager and passionate. Nobody expects such a kiss from somebody like Seth, but then Axton now knows it - he’s like a volcano, smoldering embers and roaring fire hidden under the unassuming face of a silent mountain. It’s a pattern, he’s picked up on it by now. For all of his somewhat fragile physicality and off putting façade Seth is actually as passionate and hot-blooded as any of them, even more. Axton lacks the words to formulate the thought but he has an inkling of the concept. The more Seth represses himself the more his fire rises, crackling and burning and growing into a fiery inferno that at some point cannot be contained anymore.

That’s how Seth kisses him. Tentative at first but not hesitant in the slightest. He wants it as much as Axton does; he’s only forgotten how to get it and Axton is there to remind him. 

The kiss breaks and they both gasp for air. In the dim flickering light of the candles Seth’s face is mostly carved out of darkness, but his dark eyes have a sparkle.

“It has been a long time since I did any of this,” he says, matter-of-factly.

Axton shrugs, but there’s no malice in it.

“We will only do whatever you want. We can stop whenever you want.”

Seth offers him a tiny smile. Gods, he’s so handsome when he smiles.

“I want  _ you _ .”

Axton needs to kiss that smile before it fades, even before those words dissolve into thin air and manage to make him blush. He’s used to any kind of dirty speech but that’s not dirty, it’s just honest and unvarnished and he’s sure, he’s so damn sure that Seth doesn’t say things like that when he doesn’t mean them. Those words are for Axton only and if Axton has learnt  _ one _ thing from when he left Rexxentrum with the party, is that words have a weight, they have meanings but also a value. They are important.

“Can I undress you?” Gods, he really wants to. He wants to see and touch that man without his armor of blue robes and mysterious hood in which to hide when he doesn’t want to be seen. He needs to unwrap those layers and see him, touch him, taste him.

“Please,” Seth says again, somewhat quietly. If he’s blushing, Axton cannot see it. His big, strong fingers are busy trying to undo the ornate pin that fastens the outer layer of Seth’s robes. He’s definitely  _ not  _ trembling, thank you very much. But as the first layer of blue cloth unravels from Seth’s thin frame Axton exhales and is immediately swept into yet another kiss.

Axton knows that there can be an art to undressing. He has seen it a million times in the brothel he grew up in, where hands would look for purchase and eyes would dance seductively while the two people involved would create their fantasy. As he flicks his tongue over Seth’s lower lip, he knows that there’s nothing of the sort in what they’re doing. His hands are careful, they take their time knowing that there’s no rush outside of this moment and this room. He’s almost hesitant at dropping Seth’s clothes on the floor of the pristine room, but if Seth has any complaints about it, he never voices them, and is instead preoccupied with chasing Axton’s tongue in his mouth. When he discards the third layer of clothing, he has to smile and interrupt the kiss, briefly.

“How many layers are you wearing?” He teases, as his hands dig under what seems to be the second chemise he encounters.

“I get cold easily.” Seth comments, chasing the lips Axton deprived him of.

“Let’s fix that.” He whispers on Seth’s lips, reuniting them for a few instants before lifting up the chemises with practiced ease. As Seth’s naked skin finally materializes in front of him, Axton envelops Seth with his arms, his hands reassuringly caressing the shivering skin of his back. Seth gasps at the warmth. Axton rests his forehead on Seth’s for a moment.

“Your leg injury. I don’t really know the extent of it. Are you comfortable with me touching your leg? It’s okay if you aren’t.”

Seth tries very hard to look dignified and it’s difficult, naked as he is and clinging to Axton’s body for warmth and safety. Axton has to fight very hard the impulse to kiss him, because he’s endearing even when he tries so hard to navigate gracefully a touchy subject.

“And if you don’t want to speak about it…”

Seth shakes his head.

“It is ugly and tender. You can look at it if you want and touch it, just do not squeeze too hard.”

Axton smiles softly and kisses his jaw just as Seth shivers again.

“You really get cold easily,” he says. There’s no teasing in his tone, only a soft surprise, a hint of tenderness. Seth is as different from himself as he could ever choose a companion, and yet he can sort of see a promise of completion, of different strengths that help each other to flourish.

Seth smiles again, and tugs at his waistband in a silent invitation to the lovely bed that waits under the warm light of the candles. 

Axton can sleep literally anywhere, even standing if need be. There’s no circumstance in which sleep eludes him. Seth’s bed is set up with the cure and attention of a person that has to chase that sweet oblivion sometimes and has to make adjustments for comfort. 

The mattress is soft but there’s something underneath that makes the bed sturdy and safe. Half a dozen pillows of all sizes are neatly arranged against the headboard and upon closer inspection there are at least two blankets, which Axton would never even consider in winter, let alone in the balmy Rexxentrum weather of these days.

Seth adjusts himself against the headboard, draws Axton closer to kiss him again, and again, fingers tangled in his hair and that quiet fire again, burning just below the innocent surface. 

Axton settles above him, careful not to put too much weight on the other. He’s not exactly  _ frail _ but anybody looks a little bit fragile if compared to Axton’s build. He dips down to kiss Seth’s neck and collarbone, all the while caressing his skin. Axton tongues at his chest, gently teasing Seth’s nipples and then he hears it, the softest, quietest of moans. Gods, what has he done to deserve all of this, he’s not worthy. Seth’s hand wraps around his, fingers tangling together. Axton does not want to relinquish it. Ever.

Axton trails down Seth’s belly, pauses at his hip bone. He wants to take him in his mouth as much as he wants to keep exploring so for the moment he ignores the other’s erection and kisses the top of his thigh and gingerly passes his free hand on Seth’s injured flesh. 

Yes, it’s ugly, the skin all puckered and  _ melted _ and discolored. It’s cold at the touch, much colder than the rest of him and looks like it refuses to heal, the muscle beneath clearly smaller than its twin on the other leg. It’s no normal injury, Axton is sure, but what does he know of magic and stuff? 

Fuck, he’s staring. He looks up at Seth, who’s looking at him through lazy, heavy-lidded eyes. He never let go of his hand.

“I’m- I’m sorry. I know it’s bad manners to stare. I’m only curious.”

This time Seth’s smile warms his face and makes the corners of his eyes crinkle in mirth.

“Curiosity is nothing but the desire to know something, to discover what we ignore. There is nothing wrong with it. The Knowing Mentor approves and so do I.”

“Fuck,” Axton whispers as his eyes lock with Seth’s.  _ “That’s hot.” _

Axton knows he is far from becoming the next poet of his generation, but he is certain Seth is also aware of this. Yet, in the candlelight of the quiet room, Seth’s eyes shine, and his chest shakes with a certain kind of laughter that Axton has never heard from him before and even without constructing the most thrilling metaphors he knows Seth is beautiful. Seth squeezes his hand, and his eyes don’t lose the endearing crinkle.

“Is it now?”

Axton captures Seth’s lips in a scorching kiss and their lips find each other again with newfound heat. It must have been enough of a response because Seth lets out a surprised gasp. Axton’s mouth trails down Seth’s jaw, and neck leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses in his wake. He can feel the goosebumps under his tongue, the skin reddening slightly where his touch becomes more insistent, enough to tease but not bruise. Seth throws his head back on the pillows, his dark hair framing the light fabric with untidy waves. Axton hums appreciatively at the sight. He lowers himself to capture a mole resting on Seth’s hip bone with his tongue, then mouths at Seth’s uninjured inner thigh. His touch is light, and his eyes are never leaving Seth’s.

“You’re gorgeous.” He murmurs, conscious of the way his hot breath caresses Seth’s thigh.

“You are,” Seth says, brushing off the praise easily though it sits burning pink on his cheeks. Ah, he likes it, though he probably does not believe him.

“I’m not talking about me,” Axton says, stubborn and yet tender. He kisses Seth’s belly then follows a thin trail of dark hair and finally takes him in his mouth. He nearly smiles around him when he hears a gasp from Seth, arching up from the bed, even propping himself up better against the sea of pillows and the headboard to better watch where they join. The colour is high on his cheeks now and his dark eyes are even darker and full of need.

Seth is still gripping his hand, but he stretches his free one to tangle his fingers in Axton’s fair hair. He barely pulls and Axton moans. Gods, yes, more. 

“Fascinating. You are- you are a marvel, Axton. Magnificent. Perfect.”

Axton leans into his touch, grumbling approval that makes Seth tremble, caught as he is in the welcoming warmth of Axton’s mouth. 

Seth leaves his hair only to thread his fingers through the fair locks again and tighten his grip a bit. “Can I move?”

Axton lets him slip from his lips and all but  _ purrs _ . “Please, do _. _ Feel free to set the pace.”

Seth never leaves the hand he’s holding, and Axton finds it incredibly endearing. He readjusts it so that their fingers interlace, and his wrist can sit more comfortably. As he takes Seth back in his mouth with practiced ease, the hand in his hair pulls and it’s delightfully  _ right _ . His throat makes a content sound, and he can feel Seth shiver. He positions himself comfortably between Seth’s thighs, and takes him further down in his mouth. His tongue laps gently at Seth’s length in encouragement. As he feels the slightest twitch of Seth’s hips, Axton’s free hand slides under Seth’s ass and pushes his hip up, in silent permission. 

An unexpected “ _ Oh _ ” has Axton grinning around Seth’s cock, and as he lowers himself down his length again Seth’s hold on his hair tightens and Axton moans. He sincerely hopes the others are fast asleep, for their benefit more than his. Axton hardly knows any shame with the life he has led. Right now, Seth has his full and undivided attention and…  _ Gods _ . The way he looks down at Axton, pupils blown wide with desire, has Axton salivating.

Axton feels at the centre of everything. It’s a giddy feeling that maybe has little to do with sex per se and much to do with the way they’re bonding. What does he know, though, he’s only barely aware of the bed they’re on and the way it moves below them. Other than that, there’s only the two of them. 

Then Seth moves against him, bucking his hips a little and hissing both in pleasure and in pain and Axton is torn from his reverie. He steadies Seth’s hip and passes his free hand along his side. His instinct is to fret - does he want to shift position? Is he in too much pain? No, probably not. His erection hasn’t flagged and he hasn’t said anything to that extent. He smiles, even.

“It  _ has _ been a long time, I forget I am not quite as nimble,” he says, with a somewhat amused, self-deprecating tone. Axton wants to make him forget how to form complex sentences, though he could listen forever to whatever dry subject the cleric might want to talk about. Just, not now.

He knows his fair share of dirty tricks, so he hollows his cheeks and takes more, positively bobbing on the other’s lap until all of Seth’s attempts at speech dissolve into heated pants. The idea of seeing Seth completely unravel around his mouth sends a spark of arousal to his own erection and Axton can hardly stifle a groan. He can feel Seth responding to his mouth and pushing his hips up more erratically, in search of the pleasure that Axton is so willing to give. Axton breathes through his nose to accommodate Seth’s length more comfortably and feel him thrust in his mouth. There’s nothing quite like the pleasure that Axton feels at making his lover feel good, of being the cause of excited moans and thrilled gasps. It is a high that Axton can ride endlessly and without complaint. So Axton does, and enjoys everything Seth is willing to give, as his lover’s hips thrust up and his mouth sucks eagerly. 

“Axton—if you – ah—I won’t –”

_ I am counting on it _ , Axton would love to say, if his mouth hadn’t been otherwise deliciously occupied. Axton makes a sound he hopes is equally eager and reassuring and squeezes their interlaced palms for good measure. He brings his free hand to the one Seth was keeping still in his hair and pulls once more to show him what he wants and needs. Right now, it is Seth fucking his mouth and pulling his hair. 

Seth moans once more, babbles something that Axton cannot discern then pulls harder on his hair as he’s gripped and shook by his orgasm. Axton takes it all in stride. He wants it all, he wants  _ more _ . Sure, his own pleasure is important and his need is getting urgent too, but to see Seth, straightlaced and proper as he usually is, crumble in a heap of sated bliss is even better.

Seth’s fingers go slack in his hair while he tries to breathe, then the grip turns into a sweet caress. “Come here, I want to kiss you.”

Axton is quick to obey. He slides up the bed to envelop Seth into his embrace once again. He’s actually kind of warm between his arms, for once, but he clearly relishes the proximity. Axton’s never seen him so relaxed, his face open and his eyes languid and he finds him even more beautiful so he dips down for a long kiss that leaves both of them thoroughly winded. Seth’s hands resume their delicate examination of Axton’s body, tracing his shoulders, his back, his sides. At some point, Seth chuckles. 

“I do not think there will be another time when you are more dressed than me.” 

Axton grins. “I didn't think there would be such a time when I would be overdressed. Although, I have to say, it’s a nice sight to see you like this.” 

His voice comes out quite hoarse, and it isn’t all that surprising, all things considered. He glances around the room and he is delighted to see that Seth keeps a carafe of water close to his bed. He eases off the mattress, which almost alarmingly matches the discontent noise Seth does when he leaves the bed.

“I’m just getting some water. I wouldn’t dare leave your side.”

Seth’s expression eases, and his shoulders drop against the pillows. He accepts the cup of water Axton provides, gratefully. They clink their cups, a mockery to what they were doing not too long prior. When he takes Seth’s hand in his again, it’s surprisingly cold. Axton gasps, and it is a little teasing.

“I left this bed for exactly two seconds. How is your hand this cold?”

Seth shrugs. “I told you. The layers of clothing are not only a fashion statement.” 

Axton knows nothing of fashion, but he brings Seth’s hand to his mouth and kisses the back, then every knuckle, all the while peering up at Seth through his golden lashes.

The cleric puts down his cup and beckons Axton closer, kisses him on the tip of his nose, on his forehead and again on his lips. He cards his free hand through his hair, scratches softly at his beard, finally smiles. “It has been a long while since I last felt like this.”

Axton kisses back and settles next to him. He’s so smitten he cannot even begin to hide his infatuation. Then again, Seth looks as taken as he is, if not more. They’ve known each other for all of two weeks, and it feels like forever in a lovely, comforting way.

“Look at me being all selfish,” Seth says after a while, a somewhat mischievous look in his eye. That’s a look Axton never thought he’d ever see on Seth’s face, and now that he’s seen it he hopes he’ll be able to summon it more often. It clashes singularly with his usual countenance, all stiff and aloof. Seth’s hand brushes down his chest and belly and pauses against the leather that covers Axton’s crotch.

“We can do whatever you like,” he says, echoing Axton’s own words and it’s actually sweet as much as it is sexy.

“Oh, Seth…” Axton’s eyes fill with the same mischievous note that he sees in Seth’s. “There are so many things I like.”

Seth smirks, and then his lips brush against Axton’s ear, full of promise. “ _ Good _ .” As his lips touch the soft skin of his ear, he seems to take notice of Axton’s shiver. “Oh, I think I might be onto something.”

“Yes,” Axton gasps. Seth seems to be incredibly receptive to the slightest changes and Axton thinks he’s going to enjoy  _ that  _ very much. “Very sensitive ears.”

Seth gives a soft kiss on Axton’s lobe. “ _ Very good _ , what else?”

Axton can feel another shiver down his spine and he rides it down with half-lidded eyes. There’s something in Seth’s voice right now that is absolutely doing all the right things to him. Seth is picking up what he’s putting down and Axton can feel himself grow hard again. Luckily for Seth, Axton also has no problem sharing what he likes with absolute confidence.

“I want you on top of me. I want you to touch me all over. It doesn’t have to be sexual, just…” He sighs, content. “Touch me. I want to feel your hands on me.” 

Seth hums softly, busy with nibbling on his lobe with barely a hint of teeth. “Of course. Help me up?” It takes a couple of seconds to switch, Axton now sitting with his back to the headboard as he helps Seth to straddle his lap. 

“Will you be ok?” Axton says before he can catch himself and Seth kisses his mouth with a small smile and settles against him, warm and still spent against his straining erection still contained by leather. 

“Yes, I believe I will. Are you going to keep that on?” he says, tugging at his waistband. “Must be uncomfortable.”

It’s Axton’s turn to smirk. It takes but a nonchalant flex of his powerful muscles, even with Seth sitting on him, and a less than dignified shimmy that shakes both of them and makes them laugh, then the leather loincloth tumbles to the floor together with Seth’s colorful robes. Seth is ready to brace himself with one hand on Axton’s shoulder and then wrap the other around Axton’s cock. He touches and strokes and teases, all the while kissing Axton and tugging at the tender curls at the nape of his neck. 

“You are glorious,” Seth murmurs against his cheek. He playfully bites at his beard, at his chin, then goes back to kiss him once again. It is never enough. “Perfect. The embodiment of a divine design.”

Axton knows jackshit of anything divine and to be honest he doesn’t parse half of Seth’s endearments. But the tone, Gods, the tone makes his breath catch and his blood boil. He’s also pretty sure he can feel the other is getting hard again, which he didn’t half expect so soon. Seth is so close to him he can breathe in his scent and get absolutely lost in him. As Seth touches him, he can feel his thoughts scatter and his heart picking up the pace in his chest. He wants this so badly, he wants to feel Seth’s hands all over him, wants him to pant in his ear, wants him to talk to him with  _ that  _ voice.

“ _ Yes _ , Seth, gods,  _ please _ ,” Axton moans, his grip tightening around Seth’s hips and he can hear him gasp. He can feel himself painfully hard in Seth’s hand, the friction over his length nearing the divine Seth seems to often allude to. Seth yanks Axton’s hair so that his head tilts slightly and he can get better access to Axton’s neck. He can feel his teeth scraping and his tongue tasting the delicate flesh. Axton’s breath catches in his throat and whatever sound wanted to get out dies before reaching his lips. Seth tongues just beneath his ear, as his hands work him up and pull his hair.

“Let me hear you, Axton.” Seth orders with a tug on his hair and another one to his cock.

Axton doesn’t even have time to register the whimper that comes out of his mouth.

“You’re so good, Seth, so, so good,” he murmurs, completely enraptured by Seth’s touch. 

Seth kisses the corner of his mouth, goes back to leave the shallow marks of his teeth on Axton’s neck. Axton gasps at the next hint of pain, at the next stroke of those nimble fingers that bring him every time closer to completion while keeping it just out of his grasp.

“I want to see you, Axton, let me see you when you come.” It’s just a warm whisper against the shell of his ear and it’s more than enough. Axton grunts as he stiffens, burying his face between Seth’s shoulder and his neck. He can’t even begin to process Seth’s request since his body starts shaking with his orgasm. He can only thrust blindly into Seth’s hand to ride out his climax. Gods, it’s just a handjob, what’s gonna happen when they get to fuck?  _ If  _ they get to fuck - never assume, though he’s got an inkling that Seth might be more than amenable.  _ For science, right? _ His thoughts are all over the place as much as his come glistens on Seth’s hand and belly. 

Seth wraps his arms around him and kisses his temple, murmuring sweet nothings, tiny endearments in some other language. What do you say to something like that? Too soon for certain words, too late for others. He doesn’t really know whether he’s a hopeless romantic or not; he doesn’t really have enough experience to draw from in that respect. Is Axton a flirt?  _ Absolutely _ , sometimes  _ obliviously _ so. His romantic side, however? Still relatively unknown. In Axton’s past there’s been plenty of people to sleep with, but hardly the chance for anything else. For now, this just feels right, so Axton is happy without having to think about it too much.

Axton sighs, content.

“You said it’s been a while since you’ve done this? How could you deprive anyone of the joy of your voice and company?”

Seth scoffs, and it’s an odd sound. Axton can see the slightest colour to his cheeks.

“I do not think I have been much of a joy around people in general, lately, Axton.”

Surprisingly, he bumps Axton’s shoulder with his own, and it’s playful. Axton mimics the gesture.

“ _ Bullshit _ .”

“I can assure you I have not been much company at all.”

There’s a note in Seth’s eyes that Axton cannot identify, but he thinks it best to stir the conversation away from the subject for now. Axton shrugs.

“Well, it’s their loss. Should we get cleaned up?” 

Seth stretches a bit then studiously untangles their legs and gets up from the bed, leaning in for another kiss. 

“Indeed. The bath is filled. I only need to warm up the water. Maybe light the fire as well,” he muses, then steps into the far recesses of the bedroom, behind a screen that splits it in two. Curious, Axton gets up. He doesn’t want to be far from Seth and soon enough he will need to touch him again. This is all new, very exciting, potentially overwhelming. He feels like a child lost in a fascinating new town: the market is alluring, the wares shiny and enticing and it's so easy to get lost in all the shimmer. Axton shakes his head and follows Seth behind the screen and down two stone steps. There is a huge copper bath next to a small fireplace where a lively fire is already crackling and roaring. Seth stokes the fire once more then turns and snaps his fingers. The water in the bathtub boils for a second, then settles down, misted by a slow cloud of slightly scented steam that rises from the hot surface.

“You’re not the only one that likes fire under this roof, are you?” Axton quips, amused as much as he is in awe. Seth’s absentminded use of magic for mundane tasks fills him with wonder. It’s hot, in its own way. 

“Fire likes me, apparently. Though I devoted myself to other elements,” he replies. He dips his fingers into the bath and nods approvingly, then he looks back at Axton. 

“Join me?”

Seth doesn’t have to ask twice. He follows him in the bath, immediately sighing as his skin hits the hot water. He’d imagined it would be almost scalding, but instead finds it to be just the right temperature.  _ Huh _ , Axton thinks,  _ magic sure is something _ .

He lies against the side of the tub, marvelling at how comfortably they both fit, Seth lying on Axton’s chest. He can feel the muscles ease as he relaxes and sinks further down. As the water splashes around, he can pick up the scents in more detail. Jasmine, sandalwood, and something earthier Axton can’t quite identify. He’s instantly brought back to his life before this little adventure started. It’s surprisingly close to the smells he got used to growing up in the brothel and it’s not unpleasant. Just weirdly nostalgic.

“Jasmine and sandalwood? Now, that’s fancy.”

He can feel Seth chuckle on top of him.

“Know your way around scents now, do you?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

“ _ Oh _ ?” Seth’s tone warms up, accented by curiosity. “Tell me more.”

It’s Axton’s turn to laugh. “You know, back at the brothel where I used to work, they have all the workers named after flowers. Madame Dahlia also has this special treatment for the highest paying clients where they would choose the scent to match.” He places a kiss on top of Seth’s head. “So, yeah, we would occasionally accompany her on these trips to the market; she always liked to do it personally. Something that had to do with  _ the image of the establishment  _ or whatever it was. I never really questioned it too much.”

Seth turns around and Axton helps him on his lap. There’s the mischievous note in Seth’s dark eyes again, only this time it’s softer. He doesn’t understand it until Seth speaks.

“You are not comparing me to the workers of the brothel, are you?”

The tone is definitely teasing. Axton realises his mistake, and how Seth might get what he’s alluding to. He can feel himself blush and he can’t even blame it on the hot water. He straightens himself.

“N-no, of course not! That’s not what I meant, Seth, Gods—”

Seth laughs, the mirth crinkling the side of his eyes beautifully. He squeezes his arm reassuringly.

“I jest.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Hard to believe, isn’t it?”

Axton shakes his head but lets out a relieved sigh. He tucks one of Seth’s dark locks behind his ear.

“It just reminds me of home is all I meant.” 

“It is comforting to have good, warm memories of one’s past,” he says. He pauses for a second, lost somewhere far away, then snaps out of it and his smile grows warmer when he looks at Axton’s face. “And to make even better ones of the present, for the future.”

Axton has to kiss him. He’ll die if he doesn’t or something equally dramatic. So he does. He kisses Seth while soaking in the scented, hot bath and all is well in the world. 

  
They take their time to get out of the tub and dry themselves. Seth sits on the corner of the hearth and passes a comb through his hair, then reaches for several small jars, each containing a different kind of ointment or balm and starts applying them according to body part. Axton watches in fascination. He knows more than is probably necessary of cosmetics and other products for the body - also from his time at the brothel and going for errands with Madame Dahlia - and has seen and sometimes even helped so many girls using them. He didn’t half expect Seth to be so meticulous in the care of himself and it makes his heart swell a little more. 

“What is it,” Seth asks, rubbing something that smells faintly of mint into the hardened skin of his heels. 

Axton shrugs and kneels next to him, already touch-starved. “You have so many layers it makes me dizzy.”

Seth smirks. “I do have a lot of layers, I concede that. But I seem to recall shedding them not so long ago. With your help.”

Axton rolls his eyes. “You know that’s not what I meant. Do you- do you want me to help?”

Seth hands him a small round jar filled with a pink concoction. It looks very moist and soft and smells of roses. “I do not require help, but I find myself already missing your hands.”

Axton grabs the jar from Seth’s hands and smiles. He takes a generous dollop of cream and starts working on Seth’s shoulders and back, since it’s one of the places that are probably harder to reach, but also the ones he likes to indulge on. He can feel the oil melting in his warm hands as he eases the tension from Seth’s back. Seth hums, and gasps, and hisses as he works his way down, the muscles relaxing as he goes.

“Oh, you have done this before.” Seth murmurs, his voice lost in contented bliss.

“I have. More times than I can recount.”

“Is this another brothel story?” Seth basically  _ purrs.  _ Axton pinches his side, playfully.

“Why, it is.” Axton’s hands slide through Seth’s front as another bit of cream is rubbed on his chest. “Nothing particularly new, though, it’s still linked to what I mentioned before.”

Seth snorts at that.

“Are you really sure you are not comparing me to the workers of the brothel?”

This time, Axton is more prepared. He envelops Seth in his arms and his lips caress Seth’s earlobe.

“ _ Oh _ , Seth. You’re not just a flower; you’re a whole garden.” 

Seth chuckles and leans against him as Axton gently kneads his belly and the tops of his thighs. “Why, I have been called many things, but never a flower. Or a garden. That is new. You go on with the rose cream, I’ll use this one for the scar.”

Seth takes yet another container. There’s some kind of ointment inside, thicker than the rose cream and with a sharper smell. It’s not unpleasant but it’s clearly medicinal more than cosmetic and Axton cannot keep himself from watching Seth’s long, elegant fingers scoop up the cream and dab it thickly on the scar tissue on his leg, with a small wince. 

“It is supposed to help with the scarring, but alas,” he says, lightly. “My old friends at the Cobalt Reserve would gladly murder for a debate on the subject of medical innovation versus magic-inflicted injury.”

Axton is busy with his other leg and somewhat distracted by the task at hand as well as the sight of Seth’s unacknowledged half-mast erection sitting quietly between his legs.  _ Ooh _ he must be liking Axton’s massage, then. Good. They don’t need to do anything more for tonight - as if on cue, a far clocktower strikes an ungodly hour of the early morning - and frankly Axton is looking forward to a cuddle and some sleep. But he knows the effect he has on Seth, and that possibility coupled with the surge of pride is enough to make him feel giddy and happy. 

As Axton finishes up, Seth can hardly stifle a yawn. 

“It is long past my bedtime I’m afraid.” 

Axton grins, and it’s a mischievous smile. “Sorry I kept you up.” 

“ _ Please _ ,” Seth scoffs, raising from his corner and placing all his jars neatly away. “I truly hope you will keep me up more often.” 

“I’ll do my best.” As Axton stands up, to mark his words, he takes Seth’s hand to kiss his knuckles. Seth smiles, and they stare at each other for a couple of seconds too long before they realise what they’re doing. Seth withdraws his hand and blushes, visibly making an effort to concentrate on the task at hand. 

“ _ Right. _ I need clothes.”

Axton scoffs. “I mean you  _ don’t _ technically--” 

Seth chuckles. “Hush, I do. I am going to be cold otherwise and then I will never sleep.” 

Axton is this close to telling him that his own body will probably make heat for the both of them, but instead decides to shrug, noncommittally. “Do you have a favourite side of the bed to sleep on?” 

“As long as I sleep on my left side I’ll be fine.” 

Axton visibly tries to do some calculations in his own head, which must be quite the sight, since it seems to amuse Seth terribly, because he snorts. 

“I will sleep on the right side, Axton. Please sleep behind me?” 

While Axton takes his place on the bed without bothering to wear anything (Why would he wear clothes in bed when the only piece of clothing he wears at all times is a leather loincloth?) Seth has managed to recover two of the chemises from the floor and wear them. He looks somewhat ruffled still, and Axton is terribly happy he’ll be wrapping his arms around him soon. Gods, he’s going to figure out his constant need to protect Seth at all times once he feels less tired. For now, Seth lies against his chest, clinging to all the warmth he can find. He places a kiss between Seth’s neck and shoulder, and Seth makes a content, happy noise. 

As the candles and fires go out at another snap of Seth’s fingers, Axton and Seth are not too late to follow. 

***

  
  



End file.
